


Walls Could Talk

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Dean Can't Help It, Dirty Thoughts, Fondling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Season/Series 06, Sibling Incest, Sleeping Sam, Somnophilia, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Sam's back, and Dean just can't resist.





	Walls Could Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored lol. Here you guys go! (Set after Sam gets his soul back; no real timeline I guess)

There he is, on his back once again. He's sleeping, probably dreaming of something not so pleasant. Dean watches his brother sleep from the other bed, fiddling with the laptop. He seems normal enough, but that doesn't mean anything really. Dean's just glad he's all the way here now. But why does Sammy insist on going shirtless to bed?

It's not like he hasn't seen his chest or anything before, but Sam must have some idea of the temptation. Dean loves watching Sam, he loves his body, he loves his mind, and he just loves him in general, but these dark, disgusting thoughts won't leave him alone. He wants to spread him open, licking into him like he's starving. He wants Sam to shout out his name as he hits the sweet spot in his body.

Dean gets hard just from the thought. He closes down the laptop, and scrubs his hand over his face with a sigh.  _Dammit, Sammy._ Dean slips out of his bed quietly, stripping out of his jeans and underwear as he does so. He climbs into Sam's bed next, careful not to jostle him too much; ever since coming back, he's been a deep sleeper, so him waking up during this shouldn't exactly be a problem. Still, he needs to be careful.

Dean presses himself against Sam's side, hard cock pushing against his soft sweatpants. The friction is heaven. Dean touches Sam's chest, thinking about how lucky he is to touch something like this. He's jealous of the other people his brother has fucked now. They got to have the main course while he struggling for scraps. Nevertheless, he shudders at the soft moan that escapes Sam's lips once his hand dips into his pants.

The little fucker isn't wearing any underwear. Dean groans. Son of a bitch. Without thinking, Dean starts to stroke him. His grip is firm, but not tight enough to wake him. Sam squirms, though only a little. His cock fills out, and he's erect in no time. Dean thrusts his hips forward, chasing the euphoric high he gets when his dick touches the sweatpants. He swings his leg over Sam's for more comfort, jerking him faster and faster.

This is wrong, oh God, how this is wrong, but he doesn't care. Not anymore. How can something this wrong feel so good? Dean takes it up a notch, licking on Sam's nipple until it hardens like the rest of his body. Sam whines in his sleep, but he still doesn't wake.

"I love how your body responds to me." Dean says out loud. "Like it knows me. It's so hot."

Sam moans softly, and in a few seconds, he's blowing his load. Long, messy ropes of white hot come splatter onto his chest and Dean's hand. Soon, after a couple more thrusts, Dean unloads on Sam's pant leg, whining like a wanton whore. He shivers through the aftershocks, partly shocked that he managed to pull of something so...erotic. He's done similar things with others, but never his own brother. There's also a small amount of guilt. He took advantage of him.

But his mind draws a blank once he feels Sam turn over, hugging him close to his chest. Dean freezes, unsure what to make of this. He feels Sam's tongue lick at the shell of his ear, biting softly on the lobe afterwards.

"About time." He rasps. "How about we go all the way?"


End file.
